Sam and erin forever
by LaurenA28
Summary: This is about sam and his girlfriend hunting things together and just adorable moments
1. Relax day

**Early morning:**

This cool fall morning I was sitting on the front porch step of the bunker and the door opened,

"Erin what are you doing out here it's a little chilly out. Sam said

"I know but I'm okay for right now I have my coffee so I'm doing good."

"Well come inside or come get a blanket or jacket. He said as he went to go inside". I roll my eyes he's so caring ugh it gets on my nerves but I secretly love it.

I go back inside and see cas standing there.

"Hey cas what's up"

"Erin, hi, it's nice to see you, I'm down here checking on everyone."

"Oh that's very nice do you want some coffee I asked the Angel just standing there."

"No I don't need any thanks "he said nicely because I honestly forgot he doesn't drink or eat.

"Well sam and dean went out but you may come and sit with me and watch twilight until they get back."He sat down next to me on the couch.

"So what's all this about "he asked

"Well it's about a human and a vampire and a wolf trying to...uh you know just watch you'll see."

"After the first movie cas said I see now so let's watch the other ones."

"Okay" I said as I was getting up to take the disk out of the player as Sam ans dean came walking in.

"Hey guys" I say as I'm walking back to the couch.

"Cas why are you here" asked dean

"Well I came to see how everything is but you weren't here and Erin showed me a movie."

"Dude the twilight movies?"Dean said with a disgust face as he picked it up.

"Yes I love them" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him as I snatched it out if his hands.

"Well anyways Erin I got your charger out of the car because ya left in there"Sam said tossing it to me.

"Hey no throwing I can't catch " I glared at him

"We know" dean said as he was taking a chunk out of his pie

"Well your words don't hurt me." Then I walked off and took a nap.

 **Later that night.**

As I lay in bed Sam comes and snuggles with me and he kisses my head softly and says "goodnight baby I'll see you in the morning." I sleepily roll over and lay on his chest and nodded my head to tell him I heard and fell asleep with my warm boyfriend.


	2. He loves me

**Chapter 2. He loves me.**

It's six in the morning and I look over and see Sam still sleeping, I thought I would get up and make some coffee.

As I was pouring the coffee I heard Sam behind me.

"Good morning babe" he said

"Morning Sammy" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"How did you"- he was about to say something but I had dropped my coffee.

Ugh man dang I am so clumsy now I have to make more I said frustrated.

"Babe it's okay just make more"he laughed.

"Yeah well that was the best coffee I've ever made" I smiled but pouted.

Sam smiled.

 **Later on**

It was lunch time and I was making lunch for Sam and I.

I was flipping some grilled cheese and Sam came in.

"Hey eir-bear what are you doing"as he kissed my head.

"Oh just making some lunch do you want some fruit too

Sure I'd lov-" I began to say.

 **Pop ' n sizzle**

'Oh crap the grilled cheese I had put the bread down and put the cheese down and flipped it over with the other top bread off'.

"Crap crap crap!" I shouted.

"Erin you are a mess" Sam said to me while he cleaned the pan.

"I know I know I'm sorry" I said sheepishly.

"Don't be" he said.

'I thought to myself dang how embarrassing is that he probably doesn't like me for that'.

The rest of the day I felt silly and bad and not wanting to go around Sam.

" hey Erin come here" Sam said from the couch.

"Yeah Sam" I said.

"Wanna watch Americas funny home videos?" He asked.

"No that's okay I want to read" I say as I went to walk away.

"Are you sure" he looked at me sympathetic

"Yes I'm sure" I said with a smile.

"Okay" he said as he laid down.

 **Later that day**

"Hey Hun"he said going to give me a kiss and I shy away, Sam looks at my confused.

"What's wrong Erin"

"Nothing I'm gonna go sit and watch a movie" I said and I walked to our living room.

"Okay" he said uneasily

 **Later that night**

Sam was sitting by me and he leaned in to give me a kiss and I shied away.

"Why are you doing that". He said getting really frustrated.

"I'm not doing anything "I said.

"Yes you are I've tried to kiss you twice today and you moved away so tell me what's up" he said a little madly.

"Well I just feel that you shouldn't kiss me"

And "why's that" he looked at me questionably.

"Because I'm not good enough for you" I was now sad.

"Erin seriously stop why are you saying this"

"Because I'm clumsy!" I yell, "like do you really want someone that trips over air or even their own two feet?" I looked at him with sad and wondering eyes.

He smiled and chuckled

"Your so silly, I love it when you are clumsy its very adorable and entertaining. "He laughed.

So did I.

"Haha well thanks Sammy I'm glad my falling all over the place is entertaining".

"Your welcome silly."he laughed, "now may I have a kiss from my clumsy girlfriend?"

"Yes you may" and I gave him a nice big kiss.


End file.
